(No) El mejor de los momentos
by Andromeda-Chan
Summary: John no puede creerlo, Sherlock estaba herido… ¿Cómo demonios podía pensar en algo como eso? Aunque pensar no era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos.


**Resumen: **John no puede creerlo, Sherlock estaba herido… ¿Cómo demonios podía pensar en algo como eso? Aunque pensar no era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

**Serie: **Sherlock BBC

**Pareja: **John-Sherlock.

**Clasificación: **T

**Advertencia: **Lemon (?)

**Capítulos:**OneShot (Viñeta?)

**Palabras:** 1,534.

**Notas: **Idea surgida en la madrugada… luego de leer una lista de Kink meme, y eso es todo lo que sacaran de mí.

**Fecha: **08/04/2015.

**Beta Reader: **

**Disclaimer:**Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

**(No) El mejor de los momentos.**

El corazón de ambos retumbaba dentro de sus pechos, un repiquetear constante, gracias a la adrenalina y a la excitación del momento. John podía sentir con toda seguridad, lo errático de la respiración de Sherlock, y el detective podía sentir los músculos tensos de todo el cuerpo de su compañero.

Estaban en una posición incomoda, tan cerca que podían saber muy bien cuando respiraban y dejaban de hacerlo. Los dos encerrados en un corredor tan estrecho, donde apenas si cabían ambos, el cual estaba atiborrado de cosas en desuso hasta el techo mismo. John aun seguía preguntándose como era que habían podido atravesar la pila de cosas que obstaría la entrada, sin tirar nada en el proceso.

Fuera de allí, los pasos apresurados y los gritos y exclamaciones seguían alzándose en todas las direcciones posibles. John se aferro mas a Sherlock, sabía que una de las balas le había alcanzado, y no sabía si estaba herido gravemente o no.

Pero podía sentir la respiración, el aliento caliento contra su oído derecho, constante y trabajoso, pero firme.

—Es solo un rasguño… créeme. —Sherlock murmuró, sus labios rozando el filo de la oreja de John, sin quererlo realmente.

Tenía su abrigo cubriéndolos completamente, haciéndolos casi invisibles en ese pequeño lugar. Sus rodillas estaban flexionadas para salvar esos centímetros que siempre le ganaba a su amigo.

—Perdóname si no te creo… Solo cuando te revise y lo vea con mis propios ojos. —John contesto, sus puños cerrándose sobre la camisa blanca de Sherlock.

Sus piernas estaban entrelazadas, sus vientres pegados el uno al otro, presionándose o moviéndose cada vez que alguien parecía acercarse mucho donde ellos estaban.

Oyeron una orden a lo lejos, una maldición en voz alta y la seguidilla de pasos, tan presurosos como cuando los buscaban a ellos.

—¿Crees que hayan puesto una bomba?

—Lo dudo… seria mas fácil prender fuego el depósito.

—Gracias por no decirlo tan alto… tal vez y les das ideas.

—Deben haber oído las sirenas.

—¿Llamaste a Lestrade?

Sherlock enarco una ceja.

—No. Pensé que habías sido tú.

John rompió a reír en ese mismo instante, a pesar de la falta de aire; y a pesar de que no tenían la seguridad de que estuvieran solo.

—Calla, John… No veo lo que es gracioso. —Sherlock sentenció, pero sus labios se habían curvado en una mueca divertida. Tenía el rostro de John clavado en medio de su pecho, y sus manos en puño arrugando su preciosa camisa.

—No puedo creerlo… —El aliento escapo de los labios del doctor, apenas si se movió del lugar donde estaba, cuando negó con suavidad. —¿Realmente todo esto nos excita, Sherlock?

La pregunta hizo estremecer a Sherlock. Era obvio que John no se refería a la excitación de la carrera y de la supervivencia. Se movió incomodo, su miembro duro rozando con el de John.

—No lo hagas… —El rubio apenas pudo contener el jadeo, su frente apoyada en una de las clavículas del detective. —Por favor Sherlock, no te muevas.

Obedeció, no sabía el porqué, pero lo hizo. John asintió con un suspiro pesado, en verdad tenía sus ojos cerrados, lo cual no hacia ninguna diferencia pues casi no había claridad allí dentro, no mas linternas buscándolos, y estaban muy alejados de las luces de la calle… solo eran ellos y la oscuridad.

No preguntó nada, solo fue lo más lento que le fue posible, Sherlock podía detenerlo… si él quería que se detuviera. Abrió el pantalón, botones pequeños que no eran ninguna dificultad para él, y deslizo su mano hasta dentro acunando la erección en ella.

El gemido bajo, apenas ahogado, fue su única respuesta. Utilizo su mano libre, la que lamentablemente no era su mano dominante para liberar también su erección.

—¿Sherlock? —Preguntó, a pesar que había comenzado ya los movimientos lentos. —Sherlock…

El detective jadeó, entregándose a la fricción, facilitando las cosas con un leve movimiento de sus caderas.

John podía sentir el olor de la sangre, venía desde algún lugar del cuerpo de Sherlock; su compañero estaba herido y él solo podía pensar en seguir con aquello hasta terminarlo. Cubrió su mano de saliva, el detective protestó por el repetido abandono de su miembro, pero cuando John tomo ambos entre sus manos húmedas, la respuesta sonora no se hizo esperar.

—John… JOHN.

—Silencio… Si no nos escuchan los secuestradores, de seguro lo hará la policía Sherlock, mantente callado.

Sherlock asintió, llevándose una mano hasta la boca, mordió un dedo enguantado con fuerza tratando de retener los gemidos y suplicas. Estaba cubierto de tierra, y sabía a algo metálico, pero eso no era relevante ahora. Podía sentir la fricción, podía sentir las manos de John apretar y jugar con su glande… podía sentir el calor de los muslos de John traspasar fácilmente la tela de su pantalón.

Se abrazo al cuerpo pequeño cuando todo su cuerpo se tensó, a pesar de lo que todo el mundo creía, Sherlock conocía muy bien lo que era un orgasmo, lo que era el sexo en todo su esplendor, aunque ciertamente no le importara mucho el practicarlo.

Él sabía entender a su cuerpo, aunque la mayor parte de las veces, solo lo ignoraba… Pero ahora estaba lejos de poder ignorarlo, el clímax estaba cerca y el no quería huir de experimentarlo. Se aferró a los hombros de John con toda la fuerza que tenia, acentuando con sus caderas los movimientos fuertes, parecía están cogiéndose las manos de John, en vez que el doctor lo estuviera masturbando.

Solo dos movimientos, solo dos certeros movimientos y su cuerpo se fue laxo, deslizándose de John y cayendo nuevamente contra la pared. John gruño en respuesta, aun estimulando su sexo, y buscando ayudar a su propio placer con el semen ya derramado de su compañero.

Jadeó su nombre entre dientes, una maldición y un corto 'por Dios' antes que Sherlock sintiera la humedad en su vientre. El doctor también se dejo caer, nuevamente hacia la pared, quedando separado de Sherlock, aunque ese no era ciertamente su deseo.

El silencio se prolongo unos instantes, mientras ambos parecían volver a respirar normalmente; Sherlock elevó sus ojos, apenas podía adivinar la silueta de John en la oscuridad, pero él sabía que estaba allí, jadeando y tratando de calmar su corazón como él lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos. Sus pantalones abiertos aun, su ropa completamente desarreglada, y de seguro manchas de semen por todos lados.

No pudo evitar reír, reír con ganas… como un maldito desquiciado. Las sirenas ahora se oían más fuertes, y estaba seguro que los hombres de Lestrade no tardarían en llegar hasta ellos.

Bueno, tal vez tardarían un poco, pero acabarían encontrándolos.

Se enderezó lo más que le permitieron sus músculos, para volver a cerrar sus ropas y ocultar aquello que no podía arreglar detrás de su abrigo, tiró de los brazos de John para que el doctor lo imitara y consiguió hacer que se alistara cuando el primer grito de Lestrade llegó hasta ellos.

Por suerte aun estaba lejos, se la arreglaron para desenredar sus piernas temblorosas y conseguir salir de allí sin caerse y tirar nada, nuevamente. Pero antes que Sherlock pudiera alejarse, John sostuvo su brazo y lo volvió a tirar hacia atrás. Allí había un poco mas de luz, solo un poco, pero lo bastante como para poder darle a Sherlock una revisión rápida, después de todo John había buscado heridas en condiciones peores; y por peores puede referirse a 'bajo un bombardeo enemigo', por lo que la semi oscuridad no era reto para él.

Abrió el abrigo casi con salvaje decisión, y la camisa, hasta que los botones se quejaron por el modo que eran tratados por el médico. Sherlock también se quejo, pero lo dejo hacerlo de todos modos.

—Mi brazo, —dijo, y se dejo correr la ropa hasta que esa porción de su cuerpo estuvo expuesta. —Te lo dije, solo un rasguño… —Sonrió, pero John solo pudo liberar el aire que tenia contenido en los pulmones.

Ahora la voz de Greg estaba casi sobre ellos.

—Está Bien… Te creo.

A penas un paso hacia atrás y Sherlock se apresuro en poner todo en su lugar nuevamente.

—¿Puedes?… ¿Puedes andar?

Sherlock lo observo de lado, ahora que lo pensaba, sentía sus piernas como gelatina. Asintió no muy convencido.

—Sí, aunque no es lo que quiera hacer en estos momentos.

John le sonrió asintiendo a su vez. Secuestrados, casi torturados y perseguidos… y aun sin estar a salvo, no tenían mejor idea –bueno, la idea había sido de John en realidad–, que la de masturbarse en un estrecho deposito de objetos viejos.

—¿Estamos muy mal, verdad?

—No lo creo… —Sherlock carraspeó, y elevo sus manos ante lo que eran dos estúpidos oficiales del Met. —¿Cuándo volvemos a repetirlo? —Sonrió de lado, guiñándole un ojo a su compañero.

John rompió a reír, tanto que acabo sentado en el suelo, ante la mirada curiosa y atónita de los policías que iban llegando al lugar, incluidos Lestrade y Dimmock.

—Jamás entenderé a este par… —Suspiró el mayor de los detectives, a la espera de que el doctor acabara de reír, o que Sherlock lo hiciera de ignorarlo para saber exactamente lo que había ocurrido allí.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas Finales:** Hace tanto que no pongo un 'Fin' en mis escritos que hasta se me hace raro verlo…

Ah no, no era eso de lo que debía hablar.

Al fic –viñeta– no es más que una idea que nació hace ya varias semanas y que solo ayer, al parecer, fue el momento propicio para escribirla por completo… tampoco es que la idea sea muy extensa, y tenga un gran argumento.

También cuenta –o más bien contaba– con un extra… pero ahora que lo pienso no tiene mucho sentido, así que hasta aquí está todo lo que obtendrán de mí por ahora.

¿Un Review?


End file.
